


Harry Potter and the Trouser Snake

by EffieNell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Ephebophilia, Established Relationship, Grooming, M/M, Slughorn loves his students, Teacher-Student Relationship, blowjob, naïve point of view, now I ship it, started shipping this out of spite, uninformed consent is not consent, which is why there is a non-con warning, yes like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffieNell/pseuds/EffieNell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Slughorn wants Harry Potter to be happy. Harry Potter wants to be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter and the Trouser Snake

"Professor, professor!"

Harry knocked at professor Slughorn's door, excited and barely holding in his giggles.

"What is it, Dear Boy?" professor Slughorn came to the door, opening, and smiling to see Harry.

Harry smiled in return - it was such a pure and simple joy, to have this man, this man who was always happy to see him.

"Professor, I've got a problem and I need - your advice," Harry said.

"Of course, of course. Come in, Dear boy," said professor Slughorn.

He called every boy Dear Boy, but when he and Harry were alone together, he called Harry "My Boy". "My Boy, My Boy, My boy --" it made Harry feel like he was melting inside. It made him feel like he belonged, belonged to someone who wanted him, someone who cared for him, someone who kept thinking he was special and good.

Once the door was shut behind him, Harry started to say what he'd been planning since last night:  
"Professor, there's this snake - it keeps talking to me."

"Is there, indeed? What kind of snake is it, My Boy?" said professor Slughorn.

He had been head of Slytherin, once. And he was never worried or scared by Harry being a parseltongue. He thought it was a wonderful talent, he thought Harry was so clever to be able to do it - he thought everything about Harry was clever and wonderful.

"It's - it's - a t-trouser snake, professor!" said Harry, and finally collapsed in giggles.

"And what does this trouser-snake say, My Boy?" Professor Slughorn smiled, but he kept his voice even, treating this absurd joke with dignity.

Harry was so proud of his clever joke. He took a deep breath and managed to speak without giggling again.

"It keeps telling me to come and see you. It says it wants to see you, professor," Harry said.

"Well, we must attend to it," professor Slughorn said.

Professor Slughorn led Harry past his sitting room, and into his bedroom - it was a comfortable room, with a large, comfortable bed, and a lot of light streaming in through a high window, angled so it let in light, but no one could see in through it.

"Where is this snake, My boy?"

"I - I can show you, it's right here, " said Harry.

He threw off his robe, and started undoing his trousers.

Professor Slughorn pointed his wand at Harry's robe and made a small motion, and the robe hanged itself up, out of the way - a small, caring gesture. Harry never looked dishevelled coming back from Professor Slughorn's rooms. His robe was never more wrinkled coming out than it had been when he came in. It made Harry feel safe, and loved.

Harry had been mocked enough for being scruffy that he appreciated someone caringly preventing him from becoming scruffier.

"Ah, there's the trouser-snake," said Professor Slughorn, as Harry got it out.  
"And what a fine specimen it is!"

Harry giggled again, delighted with the success of his joke.

he held his cock in his hand, pointed it at professor Slughorn, and professor Slughorn looked at him - and at it - admiringly, and led Harry to his bed.

"Look - look how it's growing, professor!" said Harry, as he sat down on the professor's bed.

"My boy, it is the finest specimen I have ever seen," said professor Slughorn, solemnly, and smiled at Harry.

Professor Slughorn knelt by the bed, and took off Harry's shoes and socks, and helped Harry take off his trousers and pants.  
By the time this was done, Harry's cock was pointing straight up.  
Professor Slughorn stayed kneeling on the carpet, now between Harry's bare legs.

He'd got Harry's trousers tidily folded away at some point, but Harry had not been paying attention to that - professor Slughorn's hand was on Harry's thigh, and professor Slughorn brought his face close to Harry's cock.

"Hello," professor Slughorn said.

Harry felt professor Slughorn's breath on his cock, and his cock strained towards it.

Harry's stomach tightened.

"Hello," said Harry in parseltongue.

"It speaks! The trouser-snake speaks, " said professor Slughorn, and looked up to Harry's face.

Harry smiled at professor Slughorn, and felt loved and happy and ridiculously turned on.

"Please, " he said in parseltongue.

"I must examine this snake more closely," said professor Slughorn.

And then he just did - he ran his soft hand up the shaft, he pulled it towards him, holding it up, looking closely with his left eye, then with his right. He glanced up at Harry, and Harry gulped, and nodded.

"Yes, My boy" said professor Slughorn, and then he licked Harry's cock, from base to bell-end. Harry felt like he was floating, and like he was about to explode -- then professor Slughorn put his hand around Harry's cock, and took the tip of the cock into his mouth, and Harry knew he could not explode just yet, he had to keep feeling this - just like this - more of this -  
His cock was deeper in professor Slughorn's mouth, and there was a rhythm - and pressure - and he had no body, and he was not Harry, he was just this single, concentrated point of pleasure, - and the pleasure expanded, it grew, until he could not keep it inside him any longer , and he did, finally, explode. 

He opened his eyes, and there he was, and there was professor Slughorn, sucking him, and swallowing, and licking his lips, and smiling.  
Harry smiled back, and then they were both lying on the bed, bathed in late afternoon sunlight, happy.

He could not remember feeling this loved, and yet it felt so familiar - like he had known it, a long time ago. Then he realised, he must have last felt this loved when his mother and father were alive, and that was how it must have felt - warm, and happy, the way he felt now.  
He kissed professor Slughorn, and he wanted to stay there - in that room, on that bed, in that light, in that kiss - forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I just figured out why professor Slughorn eats so much candied pineapple: he expects you to swallow.


End file.
